The 500 Nations Haskell / KU Bridge program supports students from Haskell Indian Nations University who seek to transfer to other institutions; it works collaboratively with other TWD programs (IMSD, PREP, and IRACDA) to move American Indians into biomedical and behavioral research careers. A particular new emphasis will be research related to social welfare issues of health, wellness and illness in Native American populations. In addition, Bridge participants who transfer to KU are retained and graduate at significantly higher rates than a paired group of non- Bridge Haskell transfers. In this renewal application, we will build on these successes and provide innovative activities to meet stated goals. Promising Haskell students will be identified during their freshman or sophomore year, recruited into the Bridges program and provided information and academic counseling on majors and careers. Undergraduate research experiences will be preceded by an Orientation to Research / Responsible Conduct of Research seminar followed up with two tracks of intensive research methods, an Experimental Design lab workshop and a Behavioral Sciences one. Students will then move into KU research labs in a wide range of biomedical and behavioral relevant disciplines. Faculty development activities will include participation in a flexible, professional development program that will support travel to national meetings, enrollment in off-campus classes, and support to develop new biomedical and behavioral relevant courses and laboratories. Focus will be given to the mathematics and statistics necessary for data analysis in the research methods seminars. Financial support for Bridge students following transfer to KU will be centered on a seamless continuation of support from the KU IMSD program. An external consultant will work with Bridges staff to track students, evaluate research performance and monitor faculty and student satisfaction. Evaluation procedures will allow for both regular adjustments of activities during the course of the program and an assessment of whether goals have been met. In summary, continuation of the Bridges program provides essential support to sustain the momentum and increase the success rate that Haskell and KU collaborators have achieved as they work toward increasing the representation of American Indians in the biomedical and behavioral sciences community.